Parallel World
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: The usual team members have to clean the library once again due to Natsu's damage to the towns, knock down a book and gets teleported to a parallel world where they haven't met Lucy! As they take the place of their parallel selves of this world, they'll have to try to act like them no matter what! And Lucy ends up being heir and marries 'him!


**Somehow I feel like this is a mix of Edolas and Memory Days (OVA) but without duplicates and Natsu's scar. I really think the beginning is kind of bland but I kind of put a cliffhanger so does that make it better?! Probably doesn't T-T**

**Well I'll just do the disclaimer and chapter name then the story T-T**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 1: In a parallel World**

* * *

"Mirajane-san, where's Natsu-san and the rest?" Wendy asked.

"They've been missing for a while even though we found such a good job." Charles sighed while waving the torn up paper in front of her.

Mirajane showed a face of thought then answered, "They're cleaning the library because of Natsu."

"Okay!" Wendy smiled while taking a last sip of her hot chocolate.

"Take Romeo as a guide." MIrajane grabbed Romeo who was on the stool right next to Wendy and shoved him off it.

"Thank you!" Wendy smiled. Romeo sighed and was reluctant, but still showed the way.

* * *

"Why do we have to clean the library?" Lucy complained, sorting books into different piles.

"There's no use in whining on what's already happened." Erza explained. "Let's just get this over with so we can take a job."

Happy flew to one of the highest shelves and started looking for a place for a book that went in the 'Ancient Magic'.

"A, B, C." He steadily counted while keeping one paw on each book he passed by.

A snap of a book suddenly caused them to flinch at the same time.

"Gray! Don't scare us like that!" Natsu yelled.

He looked at everyone. "What if Natsu hadn't have met Lucy? Where would we be right here and now?"

"Gray," Lucy said, with her stomach churning a bit. "That can't ever happen. What's happened has already happened."

"Yeah, that's true." Gray shrugged while turning back to shelves.

_What if Natsu hadn't Lucy?_ Happy thought then used both his hands to rub his chin.

And a book fell.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled. But then a bright light shined from the book that fell.  
The door swung open revealing Wendy, Romeo and Charles. "What?!" They screamed.

"Did we activate another magic?!" Erza yelled as the light engulfed them all.

* * *

**In a Parallel World:**

"Sting." Wendy said in a serious voice. "A storm's a brewing."

Sting laughed, "I know. I can see the worry on my honey's face even if she tries to hide it."

"Can you please take it serious?" Eve said with stern eyes. "We'll be gone as well."

"You have an idea where we'll be going?"

"You're not going to be with us." Wendy answered. "It'll only be us excluding Eve, some Fairy Tail mages and your 'honey'."

A shock was shown in Sting's eyes, "My honey will be gone?!"

"I'm sorry. But you can try making her replacement fall in love with you." Charles suggested, obviously not putting any second thoughts on it.

Sting just shrugged it off then left.

"He's going to be busy planning soon." Wendy sighed.

* * *

**With Parallel Lucy:**

"They're coming soon." Lucy sighed as she quickly got out a pen and paper. She tucked her message into a black box with golden rims and hid it in her mother's bedroom.

"Lucy will definitely check on Layla. She _will_ find this." She assured to herself then quickly left the room. She walked down the hallways, passing maids and servants.

She finally stopped at the graveyard with big letters that spelt out:

**LAYLA HEARTFILLIA**

She took another piece of paper out of her pocket and was about to bury it under dead grass near the grave when a hand appeared on her shoulder. Lucy was about to let out a shriek but kept her mask on and turned to the person with a smile. "Hello Hibiki."

Hibiki has been in this household for longer than Lucy was born. He's really nice and he certainly isn't a flirt. His magic is archive.

"Are you visiting Master Layla?" Hibiki asked. "What's that paper?"

Lucy didn't have time to think. She quickly crumbled the paper and shoved it into her pocket, "People are such slobs!"

She left him confused then entered a break room for herself. "Man this sucks. Lucy will come soon and I don't have this last mark ready."

Her face lit up and out it in her novel-idea journal. "Lucy will definitely read this. We're probably both nosy."

She skipped towards her calendar and her index finger rose to the date, 'August 14'. "Tonight."

* * *

**With non-parallel Gray, Natsu and Erza**

"Ugh, my head hurts." Erza said while rubbing her head.

"Erza!" Mirajane yelled. "I'll beat you today!"

_Mirajane is still like this? And where are we?_ Erza panicked inwardly.

"Natsu! Gray!" A girl with beige hair that went to her mid-back and had a small pony-tail on the side of her head ran up to them and hugged them. "I'm back from my mission!"

"Who are you?" Natsu said in a rude tone.

"Natsu, you shouldn't act like that to your team member!" She scolded. "We've been together for a long time now!"

"Only the three of us?" Gray asked.

"Who else will be in here? And now I'm going to gossip." The girl closed the gap between them and whispered, "I hear the demon Erza is thinking about leaving the guild."

"You mean Erza isn't with us?" Natsu yelled quietly.

"What do you mean 'demon' Erza?" Gray pushed Natsu aside.

The girl flipped her hair to her back and said, "Everyone hates her so who cares."

Natsu slapped her face. The guild went silent.

"Don't you dare say something made to a guild member. Let alone my team member." Natsu growled with a scary face.

"Natsu you're acting weird today!" The girl shouted with tears in her face. She soon left the quiet guild, crying.

Jet and Droy patted his back. "Yeah Natsu, you're acting weird today."

"But she mocked Erza!" Natsu said with the hint of rage still in his voice.

"What are you talking about? You badmouthed Erza too!" Jet said. "Man Natsu, amnesia now?"

Gray stayed quiet until he noticed something missing. "Where's Levy?"

Jet and Droy recapped their memories then answered in unison, "Who's that?"

"She was with us when we were little!" Gray explained.

"Oh her? I guess you were on a mission so you wouldn't know. She left already." Jet told them.

Droy smacked the two's backs once again, "And what are you doing making the girl of your dreams cry? You two clearly told me you liked her yesterday."

_But I like Lucy, I mean what?!_ Gray and Natsu thought. _And how could I hate Erza?!_

.

Erza, Gray and Natsu finally left the guild near midnight.

"So where's Lucy?" Gray asked, making everyone go quiet.

"She may have been scattered from us. Let's go see if she's at her apartment." Erza led the way.

They crossed the riverbed and bed like they always did in. But when they stopped in front of what was supposed to be her house, it was devastating.

Instead of the apartment there was a Ramen Shop. They dragged themselves into

"Man," Gray sighed, "Really, where are we?"

"I have a guess." Erza stated, "In a parallel world."

"Parallel?" Natsu asked, very confused.

* * *

**With non-parallel Lucy:**

Lucy yawned while rubbing her eyes. She looked at the back of her hand with a blur and her pink Fairy Tail mark was still there. She observed the dark room and could only see a desk, dresser and mirror in the dark.

Her hands moved so they can help her get off the bed but a stronger one pulled her back and hugged her. Lucy tried flailing out of his grip but it was too strong. She looked up and saw a familiar face she saw too much at the Grand Magic Games.

"Sting." She muttered.

"Yes honey?" He smiled then tightened his grasp on her.

"Sting get off." Lucy quietly whispered but he didn't budge.

_Why the heck is Sting at my house, in my bed and calling me 'honey'?!_ Lucy panicked inwardly.

But then the first rays of sunrise shone through the bedroom and there was something she couldn't see in the dark. And she wish she could've unseen it.

On a picture frame of them two holding hands it wrote:

**Lucy Eucliffe & Sting Eucliffe**

* * *

**Is that good enough for you? T-T *Still crying***

**So I'm thinking of making it either StiCy or GrayLu. I'm not really sure about NaLu. Oh and I need to think of a name for that girl! Maybe later… [Procrastination XD]**

**Well look forward to the next chapter! Please no flames either!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
